


Trying A Threesome

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru's first threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying A Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Trying A Threesome  
> Pairing: Hikaru Sulu/Leonard McCoy/Jim Kirk with established Bones/Jim.  
> Rating: 18/NC-17  
> Summary: Hikaru's first threesome.  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the creation of Gene Roddenberry. It belongs to Paramount and JJ Abrams. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Hikaru Sulu is not completely inexperienced but this, he's so unprepared for this even as it's happening. Jim is sucking his nipple while Doctor McCoy, a man whose first name he doesn't even feel comfortable using, kisses him thoroughly. Jim's hand skims his torso, stopping at his other nipple and gently scraping his thumbnail across it making Hikaru moan into the doctor's mouth. He brings his arm up to kind of awkwardly hold Jim's and feels out of his depth with these two. It feels good and yet all he can think of is not knowing how to properly respond which is silly because Appropriate Behavior During A Threesome With Your Captain and Chief Medical Officer is not offered as a Starfleet course. Jim bites his nipple and then drags his tongue across it slowly. He looks at Hikaru and smiles, all Hikaru does is pat Jim's arm.

What he should have done is turn down their offer, but then Doctor McCoy starts trailing kisses down his neck making his yes his wisest decision signing up for Starfleet. They share a smile above him and at some signal known only to them move so he's in the middle. Twin sets of lips press kisses to his throat and move at more or less the same pace down his chest and across his stomach. Jim breaks away once to push Hikaru's legs apart. Jim resumes his kisses but is now sliding his hand up Hikaru's thigh and he instinctively closes his legs trapping Jim's hand. Realising what he's done Hikaru laughs and just like that the tension is broken. Jim wiggles his fingers and Hikaru spreads his legs, further than before. He leans up, "sorry, Jim."

"It's fine."

Jim kneels between his legs and grips Hikaru's cock, stroking it a few times. "Bones, want to kiss you."

The doctor twists and leans across Hikaru to kiss Jim. It's most definitely a sight he could get used to if they allowed him into their bed again. He decides to take action before talking himself out of it and takes the doctor's cock in his hand. "Is this okay, Doctor McCoy?"

"You're holding my cock, I think you can call me Len. We've reached that point."

"Sure, sorry."

Jim clears his throat and they look at him. "Are we all done with the introductions? So Sulu, what do you want? Top, bottom, both, neither?"

He mumbles something.

"What?"

"Could I be in the middle. Suck Len while you fuck me."

"Works for me. Jim, let me prep. You get the lube and condoms. Now Sulu, on your knees for me please. Far too much talk going on in this bed."

Hikaru obeys quickly and it's easier to get caught up in the moment when he doesn't have to make eye contact with anyone. He feels Len's hands on his ass and a kiss at the top of his thigh. There's another kiss, higher this time and thumbs pushing his cheeks apart. Len licks his ass, dragging his tongue slowly and it feels so good. He pushes back and Len laughs, "you like that? Jim does too."

"Don't give away my secrets, Bones."

Hikaru smiles at their easy banter. He wiggles his ass, can't bring himself to ask and Len begins kissing him again, licking over and over, biting his cheeks gently and pressing his thumb against Hikaru's hole. Jim crouches near his head and kisses him and Hikaru puts an arm around him holding him close. Len's pressing his tongue against him and he pushes back only for Jim to pull him forward again. Len opens the lube and Hikaru tries to kiss Jim properly but there's a stretch and fingers and he breaks the kiss.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just been a while. Forgot about that initial burn."

Jim strokes Hikaru's cock as Len moves his fingers slowly and it's a delightful distraction. "I'm good, Len." He feels Len shift and they all move, making room for Len on the bed in front of Hikaru. It's easier than the earlier moments when he didn't know the choreography of this encounter. Leaning forward he kisses Len's stomach and takes his cock in his hand. He tries to focus on making it good and not get distracted by Jim's fingers, repeating Len's actions. He circles the head with his tongue a few times and sucks it softly, pleased when Len grips his hair.

He's aware of Jim's fingers pulling away and then more stretching and Jim must be bigger than he looked. He focuses on Len and sucks more this time, using his hand where his mouth isn't. Jim moves slowly and he appreciates the patience. He loses some of his focus though when Jim begins to thrust but the smallest twist of Len's fingers in his hair reminds him what to do. He continues his stroking and licks Len's balls. He licks the length of Len's cock before closing his lips around the tip again. Len is quiet and Jim is chatty, much like Hikaru would expect. Jim narrates the whole thing; how good he feels, how tight Hikaru is, how turned on he is and how hot it is to watch him sucking Len. Jim thrusts a little more forcefully almost causing him to lose his precarious balance. He spreads his knees a little to compensate and Jim leans forward pressing his chest to Hikaru's back. There's some soft kisses from Jim and Len thrusting his hips a little. If he had a free hand he'd be stroking his cock, chasing his orgasm. He hollows his cheeks and Len groans, a small victory. Jim is moving quickly now and suddenly Len pushes Hikaru away. "Got an idea."

Jim pulls Hikaru up, his back flush against Jim's chest and in what surely must be a practiced move, Len turns and lies back down with his knees bent and stretches his tongue out to touch Hikaru's cock. That small touch is not nearly enough and Jim pushes him forward again. He rests his hands on the bed, bracketing Len's hips and begins sucking him again as Len sucks him. It's a much better arrangement. Dropping his weight to his forearm he licks, kisses and strokes Len's cock. He's thrusting into Len's mouth as Jim fucks him and he knows he's close. He makes his strokes quicker now, wanting to make Len come soon but Jim gets there first with three final deep thrusts. So close now and Hikaru warns Len who does nothing but suck harder, taking him over the edge. Jim's hand joins Hikaru's on Len's cock and together they make him come. Hikaru falls to one side of Len and Jim on the other. They smile at one another across Len's legs.

Len rests on his elbows and looks at the two of them. "Set an early alarm, we can go again before shift."

"I get to stay?"

"Course," says Jim. "Were you not here for the fantastic sex?"

"Yeah, but I thought it was strictly casual."

"Maybe, who knows but we're not just going to use you and kick you out."

"Good. Sorry if it was awkward, first threesome and all."

Bones throws a pillow at the two of them. "What did I say about too much talking."

"He needs his sleep," whispers Jim loudly. "Not like us young people."

Hikaru grins. Jim gets to tease but he doesn't want to test Len's patience.


End file.
